leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Rework - Hecarim, the Shadow of War
, for long a forgotten jungler, has recently become a very decent pick, but in the top lane. Why? Because he is a good lane bully, so he often gets more farm, so more gold, so more items, and is also free to take whatever summoner spells he wants because he doesn't need . The end result? Whenever is up late game, you can be sure will find a carry, reach it, and kill it in one hit. And then? Sadly, nothing much. will at best be a good tank, at worst die in the next few seconds. This one-trick-pony (see what i did there?) aspect needs to change, although just nerfing to make it ineffective out of your base would already help a lot. More then this, would also enjoy a few quality of life changes: His passive is essentially useless, except for E, in which case it is redundant because E already increases your next auto-attack's damage. |as_lvl = 2.5 |arm_base = 26.72 |arm_lvl = 4 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |ms = 355}} % bonus movement speed, decaying over 2 seconds. Hecarim also ignores unit collision for the duration. }} | }} Hecarim's next basic attack cleaves enemies, dealing bonus physical damage and granting Hecarim a stack of Rampage for 12 seconds, decreasing the cooldown of this ability by 1 second, stacking up to twice. |leveling= |range=350 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | , or . |spellshield=will not block the damage nor be destroyed. |additional= * Rampage resets Hecarim's auto-attack timer. * Rampage's changes are mainly to give counterplay to the ability. If Hecarim doesn't commit to an attack, he will not get the free damage he gets right now. Getting a Q on the way out after a trade meant free damage and good lane bullying, with is ability to constantly push waves. As a tradeoff, he gets more damage. Also, AP scaling for AP Hecarim because I want it to remain an option. ** May 12th, 2015 changes: Cooldown increased early to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds from 4. }} }} Hecarim surrounds himself with the spirit of dread, dealing magic damage to enemies around him, applying 100% spellvamp. Hecarim also heals for 20% of the damage done to enemy units, scaled like spellvamp. When Hecarim has healed a certain amount of health, Dread Land automatically toggles off. Dread Land goes on cooldown the moment it's toggled on. |leveling= |range=525 |cooldown= |cost=20 |costtype=Mana per second }} | }} Hecarim charges for up to 3 seconds, gaining 25% movement speed, ramping up to 75% over the next second. Attempting to auto-attack will perform the second part of Devastator instead. Devastator goes on cooldown after this cast. |description2 = Hecarim charges in target direction. Colliding with an enemy unit , dealing bonus physical damage increased by 0.5% for each 1% bonus movement speed (capped at 200% damage). This counts as a basic attack. Hecarim automatically performs this at the end of his charge. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype=Mana |range= }} | , and but the knockback will still be applied. |spellshield=will block the enhanced autoattack. |additional= *''Devastator'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Hecarim's previous orders. *''Devastator'' resets Hecarim's autoattack timer on cast. * The cooldown on Devastator begins on first cast, not when the buff expires. * Unusually for a movement speed-increasing ability, the percentage movement speed bonuses provided by Devastating Charge are applied multiplicatively and not additively. * Devastator can be used at the same time as Rampage and Hecarim will apply both bonuses. * Hecarim's E needed less change, but right now it's not used so much to lead the charge as to sneak behind the enemy lines. So I tuned it into a mini- . To trade for making it that much better and sticking a dash to it, the duration is much shorter. ** May 12th, 2015 change: No more CC immunity and turn rate decrease à la Sion ultimate. Movement speed scaling changed from flat bonus damage to % increase on damage. }} }} Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward with them in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies in their path. Enemies within range of where Hecarim stops will for a short while. |description2 = The wave of spectral riders will travel the maximum distance possible in the direction of the cast, regardless of where Hecarim himself stops. |leveling= |2}} seconds |range=1000 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana }} | }} What do you think of this? Did I in my endless Hecarim fanboyism, push his limits too far? Did I do something wrong? Has he, on the contrary, become worthless? Feel free to tell me! Category:Custom champions